


How The Journal Surfaced Hogwarts

by PrincessSophiaIsobel



Series: The Scandals Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Multi, Shame, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSophiaIsobel/pseuds/PrincessSophiaIsobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thinking of how she was going to make everything better, Hermione decided to use her time-turner and find out how the journal had been taken. Or was it taken in the first place? Hermione watches as she made her solo journey back to the day that the journal became the gossip provider of Hogwarts. Will Hermione find out who took the journal? Or will she discover more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Journal Surfaced Hogwarts

Two days after the scandals got out, the eight people involved had been hiding from the whole school.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the girls dorm room. “Who took that bloody journal?” she kept asking herself. She had to know who it was and find out why he/she did it. Eight lives where in ruins because of her journal and she just had to find out who they culprit is. She sat down on her bed, trying to recall who were in the library the day the journal was stolen.

“Malfoy was there. However, he couldn’t have done it. Why would he ruin his own reputation and Harry’s as well? Scratch him then. Neville was there too. But he was at the front of the library. There was no possible he could have gotten hold of it without her seeing him. Who else was there?” she thought. She tried to recall who else was there but it was a bit hard since she wasn’t paying attention to the people around her that time.

“I know that Parvati was there with Ginny and Luna. Collin was there with Dennis. Justin was with Angelina and Susan.” Hermione thought as she stood up and left the room. She slowly went down the stairs and walked into the living room of the tower. She watched as everyone else was still whispering about the scandals that that been floating around for the last two days.

She sighed in frustration as she made her way to the portrait exit and stood out in the hallway. Even out there, the whispers and murmurs where about the scandals. “Bloody journal!” she screamed in her head. She quickly made her way to the library, hoping that Neville could help her with her mission.

When Hermione reached her destination, Neville was having a hard time moving around the library because of the whispers and stares. Hermione knew she had to fix it somehow. She approached Neville and pulled him along with her to the back part of the library. Neville knew better than to protest to Hermione.

“I-is t-here anything I c-can help you w-with, Hermione?” he asked her. “Neville, I’ll get straight to the point. Can you remember who was in the library two days ago, before the scandals came out?” she asked him. He stared at her blankly. She sighed and tried again, “Alright, can you remember the row I had with Malfoy?” Neville nodded, “Of course. You blamed him and said that it was him who took your wand. It wasn’t him. It was Seamus really. He must have been bored to death for him to take your wand.” Neville told her.

Hermione noted to herself to punish Seamus when she got the chance. However, she thought that him being humiliated this much was already punishment, she decided to let it slide. “Thank you, Neville. Now, can you remember who else was near me and Malfoy that time?” she inquired. Neville was in deep thought. “Not really. All I can remember was when I passed by your area to take some books from the shelves, you and Malfoy were already in a heated conversation. And no one was near the two of you.” He said.

Hermione was beginning to lose hope when Neville said that no one was close enough. Then, it hit her. “Wait. You said that you passed by my area to take some books from the shelves. Did you notice a black journal by any chance?” she asked him. “Well, now that you mentioned it, I think I did see a thin black book when I got back to the front of the library. But I didn’t notice if it was a book or journal.” He said. “Who borrowed the books you took from the shelves by my area?” she asked again.

“I think it was Professor Sprout… Yeah, most definitely. It was her. Why?” he asked. Hermione smiled widely before leaving the library in a hurry to look for Professor Sprout. When she was outside the hallway, Hermione quickly ran to the greenhouse, only to trip outside the castle’s exit. Her time turner fell out from her front pockets. “Oh for Merlin’s sake! Why didn’t I think of that?” she said. Hermione quickly stood up and hid behind the giant doors.

She took out the turner and turned it twice, indicating two days. Everything around her was a blur until it all stopped and she hid back her wonderful tool. She quickly ran to the library, making sure no one saw her and slowly moved towards the place where she was studying. She hid behind the book case that was behind her. She saw Seamus come and take her wand and planted it next to Malfoy’s books.

Seamus ought to thank his lucky stars that she wasn’t going to get back at him for what he did. Then she watched as her past self looked around, searching for her wand. The past Hermione turned towards Malfoy’s direction and saw her wand. She quickly stood up just as Neville came and she saw the journal falling into Neville’s book cart. Hermione’s eyes widen in shock. It was her that dropped the journal by accident. No one took it.

The next thing she heard was her past self arguing with Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Give me back my wand!" past Hermione hissed.

The blond Prince looked away from his notes to her.

"What are you babbling about, Granger?" he asked her. 

"My wand. You took my wand." she said.

"Why would I want to take your wand?" he asked again. 

"How should I know. See? It's there next to your books." She said as she pointed to her wand.

"There. I don't know how it got there but I didn't take it." He told her and went back to his notes. 

Hermione watched her past self stare at Malfoy in awe. He truly had changed. Then she remembered the journal. She quickly followed Neville back to the stamping area and was just in time to see Professor Sprout leave with the pile of books. Hermione quietly followed and watched from a safe distance. A group of Ravenclaw freshmen came by and greeted the teacher. The lady stopped and smiled back at them.

And just when Hermione was about to make her move, a loud explosion shook the ground. Then she saw the journal falling into one of the freshmen’s book bag. “So that is how it is. The book fell by accident. And they must have been the ones who read the content and spread the rumor. It is all your fault, Hermione Jean Granger. You and no one else.”

“Well, that was a surprise… I didn’t see that one coming.” She told herself as she went back to the dorm room. She knew better than to attempt to get back the journal. She was going to let the chips fall and let things happen the way they were meant to happen. “Life certainly offers many surprises.” She said, smiling at herself.


End file.
